Bad News Brown
Bad News Brown is a former American Pro-wrestler from Harlem New York. He has held the WLF Intercontinental championship. He is a former member of the Million Dollar Corporation. In July 2012, during his IC title reign, he decided to regain his gimmick he felt had been stolen from him by Stone Cold Steve Austin so changed his name to Stone Cold Allen Coage. He was forced to retire due to injuries later in July at the hands of the Million Dollar Corporation, but returned the following year in June 2013 as Bad News Brown and the newest member of the Family Unit, managed by Christopher Walkin. In June 2014, shortly after World War III he was fired from the WLF along with all other Family Unit members due to his alignment with Christohper Walken. WLF Career On 16 Jan 2012 – Bad News Brown made a shock appearance and aided the Million Dollar Man in a victory over Ted Arcidi. A week later he debuted as the first new member of the Million Dollar Corporation in a tag team match teaming with other Corporation hopeful Major Tom. Despite his reputation as a loner, for several months he was an intergral part of the Million Dollar Corporation, working well with his fellow Corporation members, however Brown became disgruntled at the fact that new Corporation member, the Rock was being given more title opportunities than him. On 21 May 2012, Ted DiBiase fired Brown for not being able to capitilise on the opportunities he was given. Brown got his own back on the Million Dollar Corporation, when on 11 Jun 2012, he captured the Intercontinental championship after winning a triple threat match involving champion the Rock and the Super Patriot. In July 2012, during his IC title reign, he decided to regain his gimmick he felt had been stolen from him by Stone Cold Steve Austin so changed his name to Stone Cold Allen Coage. On 30 Jul 2012, he promised to leave the WLF if Rocco Glenbridge defeated him for the Intercontinental championship. He went on to lose the title that night to Rocco. He then declared that although Stone Cold Allen Coage had promised to retire, that Bad News Brown was returning. The Million Dollar Corporation however took exception to this and beat up Brown so badly that he was forced into retirement. On 22 April 2013, at Wrestlemania II, he returned to compete in a 30 man battle royale, the winner of which would win a full time contract with the WLF. He was unsuccessful in his bid. The following month though he was recruited by Christopher Walkin as his newest member of the Family Unit. This was not popular with Ted DiBiase as Walkin was a member of the Million Dollar Corporation. The relationship between the Corporation and the Family Unit soured and came to an end on 16 Sept 2013 when after a berating from DiBiase on the Family Unit's poor showing at Summer Slam, Walken revealed that he had been skimming funds (legally) from Corporation bank accounts. He then officially seperated his unit from the Corporation. In June 2014, shortly after World War III, Brown was fired from the WLF along with all other Family Unit members due to his alignment with Christohper Walken. Notable Feuds Major Tom Hulk Hogan The Rock Rocco Glenbridge RP'd by: 2012: Recker 2013-2014: Frank Rizzo Category:WLF Champions Category:Former WLF Members